yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Roid
"roid" (ロイド roido) là một archetype các lá bài lần đầu phát hành trong Cybernetic Revolution và được hỗ trợ thêm trong Power of the Duelist và Gladiator's Assault. Tất cả bài "roid" dự kiến là các phiên bản hoạt hình của một số loại phương tiện giao thông. Chúng được dùng bởi Marufuji Sho trong anime và manga Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, và bởi Yugo trong anime và manga Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. "Elemental HERO Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" và "Magical Android" cũng là quái thú "roid" do tên chúng có từ "roid". Tuy nhiên, một số bàu hỗ trợ "roid" chỉ định rõ là quái thú "roid" Loại-Machine. Đôi khi, bài "roid" cũng được gọi là "Vehicroids", mà về mặt lý luận thì nó cũng là archetype-phụ của cái này. Archetype cũng chứa một archetype-phụ khác là, các "Speedroids". Lối chơi Common strategies are either to Stall, Beatdown or Swarm. Using "Expressroid", "Ambulanceroid", and "Monster Reincarnation" is a popular combo to Special Summon a large amount of monsters. Patience is a requirement for this Deck, as it requires a great deal of time to create and run the Deck perfectly. Stronger beatdown styles often include a "Cyber Dragon" and often use it to summon "Chimeratech Overdragon". "Rainbow Life" combined with "Ambulanceroid", "Rescueroid", "Decoyroid", and "Cyber Summon Blaster" on the field can wipe out your opponent's life points. Alternatively, "Spirit Barrier" to replace "Rainbow Life" works almost as well against most Decks however cards like Dimension Wall works effectively in Roid Decks as many of the Roids are very weak and reflecting damage back at your opponent can be critical. This Deck is also very effective against Decks made around "Bad Reaction to Simochi". Another highly used combo is "Chain Material" and "Vehicroid Connection Zone". The summoned monster will survive the effect of Chain Material (thanks to the effect of "Vehicroid Connection Zone") and you will have a very powerful monster on the field. This allows you to Fusion summon from your Deck in a similar manner to "Future Fusion". The only drawback is that you cannot attack the turn you use this combo, though it is negligible, as the monster summoned is impervious to effect destruction, and its effect cannot be negated. Prior to the release of "Stardust Dragon", this combo was considerably more powerful, since most players would be unprepared to deal with a monster that had this kind of protection; since almost all Decks now include "Stardust Dragon", cards that can work around this effect are far more commonly used. Vehicroid Decks tend to keep great hand advantage with the use of "Expressroid", and "Supercharge". Vehicroid Decks can easily utilize cards like "Card Destruction", "Hand Destruction", and "Dark World Dealings" to get more monsters in the graveyard. By using "Cycroid" along with cards like "Natural Tune", this Deck can become Synchro capable. Vehicroid Decks can also be combined with Jinzos or Decks which use "Future Fusion", "Overload Fusion", and "Chimeratech Overdragon". Điểm yếu "Roid" Decks tend to be very unbalanced and lack a regular easy-to-summon beatstick. The single-tribute cards ("UFOroid" and "Rescueroid") are no stronger than the low-level monsters– never exceeding 1600 ATK. More modern archetypes tend to operate much faster and produce stronger monsters early in the game, and simply outpace "Roid" Decks. Plus, while most "Roid" Monsters feature unique and technical special effects the majority of its monsters (even the bosses of the archetype) have painfully low battle stats which fail to back up their abilities. On top of this, the difficulty in summoning "Roid" monsters grows at a much faster rate than other archetypes. While it is typical that the more powerful the monster the more requirements it will have, for "Roid" monsters, this factor is much more extreme. The Fusion Monsters which formed the original focus of the archetype tend to have decadent summoning requirements; all require a large number of very specific materials to summon, yet provide only average levels of power. In addition, many "Roid" support cards feature very strange and specific Activation Requirements and tend to be fairly inflexible in their use. However, perhaps the most jarring weakness of "Roid" decks is their relative predictability. Most "Roid" decks take advantage of only a few key "Roid" monsters to adjust deck consistency, namely "Expressroid" and "Ambulanceroid." These monsters tend to be extremely vulnerable, so an opposing player should aim to prevent these monsters from having the chance to trigger their effects. Also, since the Main Deck monsters are generally unfit for battle, the player will rely on the Extra Deck to provide the most powerful monsters. Common Anti-Special Summon effects (such as "Vanity's Emptiness" or most "Shaddoll" Fusion cards) can make short work of "Roid" decks with little effort. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes